The Legend of the Lost Guardian
by Thunder Gust
Summary: 1000 years ago among the seven existing chaos emeralds there was another that was being protected by a secret guardian tribe. suddenly the next guardian in line was nowhere to be found. what will happen to the great power held within the emerald? You'll have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Alright people I suddenly have the urge to try and make a Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic buuuuut I need some time to get myself in the Sonic zone. In the meantime you guys can give me your OCs.**

**For each OC I need the following:**

**Appearance. example, type of animal, what there wear, etc.**

**Personality. Enough detail for me to understand them.**

**Gender (you'll be surprised at how many people actually forget to mention this)**

**Their abilities.**

**And weather they're good or bad.**

**feel free to give me some extra info on them if you can.**

**So yeah that's all I had to say. Please send your characters to me through PM or leave the info in the review section. P.S please don't get mad if your OC doesn't make it into the story okay? It doesn't mean that I hate you or anything it's just that...your OC didn't make it that's all. You can find my OC on my profile page.**

**Bye for now. ^_^**


	2. Official first chapter

Legend of the Lost Guardian Chapter 1

**Author: Alright my first Sonic story. First of all, to be honest I never really watched any Sonic shows as I said I would but I think I have enough knowledge: P. Alright let's get on with the story. **

**Anything Sonic related belongs to their respective owners except the OCs and storyline.**

* * *

***Inside a western-styled restaurant***

The restaurant was packed full of Mobians. Some were dancing to the music that was being blasted from a boom box. The place was medium-sized and looked very old. Most of the paint was peeling of the walls and the building looked like it could collapse at any second. The joy and excitement suddenly died down as the sound of mechanical feet marching towards the shop grew louder. The shop owners quickly locked the doors and shut the windows. A deafening silence followed as the children were held close by their parents and relatives, who were also shaking with fear.

A tan, tall man with a black beard, long black trench coat with a hoodie and was wearing an eye patch on his left eye, kicked down the door and entered the dark room. Two blue cylinder-shaped robots, called Patrol Bots, hovered next to him. He whispered something to the bots and left the placed. The robots scanned the room until they came across a figure sitting on a chair at the bar. "Target detected, put your hands up!" the figured raised his hands up and the Patrol bots hovered towards him.

Just as they reached him, he quickly turned around and punched one of them across the room and gave the other one a swift kick sending it through the window. The broken window let in some light which lit up the room a bit revealing an orange hedgehog with dark blue streaks on his quills, wearing a black sleeveless jacket with long grey sleeves, Blue sweatpants that have a red line on them from top to bottom, red shoes with two white straps.

"Reggy!" the kids cheered when they saw their favourite play mate. "Sup! Let me just finish off these two bots and maybe we could have some fun." Reggy then walked out the door and broke the patrol bot he had punched earlier by sinking his foot into it. Once outside he found that the whole place was surrounded by Saberclaws, red slender robots with sharp claws and pointy heads. "Alright..." Reggy slowly walked towards the closet Saberclaw and just stood there. "...I'll make the first move!"

The Saberclaw beeped and slashed at Reggy's head. Reggy ducked and swept the Saberclaw's legs and followed with a spinning kick to its chest sending it into the other Saberclaws. The rest of them beeped as well and ran towards him. The robots and Reggy traded blows until the whole place was clear.

The people cheered and Reggy waved his arms in the air but then he was held up in a full nelson by a headless Saberclaw. Another Saberclaw with only one arm stood up and switched its claws with a drill. The crowd gasped and watched anxiously. Reggy closed his eyes and the robots exploded. Reggy coughed and looked around for the cause of the explosion.

"What do I keep telling you? Never let your guard down!" Reggy looked behind him and saw his friend Phantom the hedgehog, Has the same hair like Shadow's, but he is a red—orange coloured hedgehog with dark flaming blue stripes, he also has Silver's chest hair also in a dark flaming blue. He has a red—orange leather jacket with dark blue flames, his gloves are like Espio's but dark flaming blue, he also has red sunglasses and shoes like Shadow's but with a dark flaming blue, red—orange and golden colours.

Reggy: *rubs his head* Sorry, I just got carried away.

Phantom: Come on. Your uncle's looking for you.

Reggy: Alright then let's go.

One of the kids shouted out "WHAT ABOUT PLAY TIME!" Reggy then waved as he and Phantom disappeared in the distance, "MAYBE LAATTEERR!"

***nearing their destination***

Phantom: Hey Reggy

Reggy: yeah what's up?

Phantom pointed at a fly that was on a tree behind them.

Phantom: Bet you can't hit that fly from here with this rock.*throws a rock at Reggy*

Reggy: Hmph, watch me *catches the rock*

*Eggman's Lair*

The transmission ended when the rock hit Eggman's flybot and he threw a tantrum, banging at his keyboard. "NO NO NOO! DAMN IT! I was this close to figuring out their hideout!" he then slouched on his office chair and massaged his cheeks.

The doors behind Eggman opened and the man who was at the restaurant before the fight walked in and laughed at Eggman.

?: I told you that you should've used my spybots.

Eggman: SHUT UP! You must have done something to my flybot to make them notice.

?: or maybe you're just getting soo old that you can't come up with something better.

Eggman: *turns around in his chair* Now look here, I let you build your Saberpaws...

?: T_T they're called Saberclaws!

Eggman: Whatever...and you also failed.

The man just sighed, turned and left the room. Eggman then sat there and thought to himself _"Just you wait. I'll come up with something big and then you'll give me the respect I deserve."_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Author: Alright guys that was my first chapter of this story. Tell me how it was, what I need to improve, what I did wrong. I really want to know if I should even continue with this story. So please leave a review.**

**P.S It's really hard to find time to write down my stuff so I apologise in advance for any delays in my chapters.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Author: Okay people here is the third chapter of this story. School is around the corner and I'm not sure if I'm looking forward to it or not buuut Imma try and enjoy it and so should you. Nevermind my thoughts here's the story.**

* * *

***Night time..***

After a long walk, the two hedgehogs finally arrived at a metal door in the middle of an alley. Phantom knocked on the door twice followed by two slow knocks. The sound of keys was heard form the other side of the door.

The door swung open and revealed a pot-bellied, grey porcupine wearing blue overalls and reading glasses.

Reggy:*smiles* Sup, uncle Ken!"

Uncle Ken: Ah! Reggy...Phantom, welcome back. There are some cookies and tea on the table.

The two entered and sat down on the couches in the living room. Phantom took his cup of tea.

Phantom: *sips his tea* So Kennedy...how are things going in the lab?

Uncle Ken: Well...Professor Vortex is trying to develop a training simulator for you too but can't get it to work for some reason.

Reggy: Can we check it out?

Uncle Ken:Of course! follow me...

Ken put down his mug and walked to a large bookcase. He then pulled out a book on nursery rhymes and pushed a button that was in it's place. The bookcase hissed then slid to one side. Inside were different kinds of gadgets like walkie talkies, robotic gloves (well you know, all those kinds of stuff).

"Vortex? Professor Vortex!" Ken called out and a tall meerkat,wearing a lab coat and goggles, popped up from behind a big opaque metal blue rectangle.

Vortex: Oi! I heard you the first time!

Ken: *Chuckles* Nice to see you too.

Phantom: So where is this training simulator?

"I think it's almost done..." Vortex said as he crouched behind the cube and the sound of metal clinking together and screws falling of and being tightened. "I just...need to make...a few adjustments..."

Phantom: *sigh*

Ken: *looks at Phantom* and how was your day?

Phantom: Same as usual. Fought of some Saberclaws and againg Reggy almost got himself killed.

Reggy: Hey! if you were in my position you wouldn't know what to do!

Phantom: At least I would have been thinking of ways to get out of there instead of just giving up!

Ken: STOP IT! Both of you!

Phantom and Reggy both went silent before looking down at the floor on shame. Ken then took the two of them and walked them out of the lab. The door closed itself. The two sat on the couch and Ken stood knelt down on one knee next to Reggy.

Ken: Reggy...you have to stop doing this to yourself. You've got to start trusting in your abilities. As long as you do that, you'll be able to things that you would never have dreamed of.

Reggy just sighed and nodded. "I know..."

Phantom: Good. now let's get some rest, we're gonna need it for tomorrows training session.

The three of them said their good nights and went to their bedrooms. Reggy and Phantom shared a room. Phantom got into his bed on one side of the room and Reggy the same on the other side.

Phantom: Oh Reggy, one more thing.

Reggy: Yeah...what is it?

Phantom: Always be prepared...training could start any time *chuckles*

Reggy: *smiles* alright, I'll be ready.. *turns off the lamp* good night!

Phantom: night...

The two almost immediately fell asleep. Minutes later, a little green light was flashing in one of Reggy's spines...

***Meanwhile...**

A green dot was flashing on a giant screen in a dark room and a figure was now chuckling at the sight of the dot. A bot then popped up from the control panel.

Bot: Good evening Dr Saber. The target has been detected. Would you like to proceed with the operation?

Dr Saber: *still chuckling a bit* no no no! I think it's better if we let them rest for now...we'll proceed in the morning. In the meantime prepare the Sabernaughts.

Bot: Very well Dr.

The bot then dropped back into the control panel. Dr Saber got up and walked to the door, looked back before closing the door behind him.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**Author: WOOOAAAAH! that took forever to finish, even though it was so short. Anyways...thx for reading this chapter. Don't forget to fave, follow for more updates on this story. Oh and review as well cause I like reading those ^_^. So bye for now.**

**P.S. If you got anything you want to say but can't in the reviews, feel free to PM me.**


	4. Chapter 3

** Author Awight I'm here with another chapter for you people and I hope you find it enjoyable. Ok now here's chapter 3.**

**Anything Sonic related belongs to their respective owners except the OCs and storyline.**

* * *

*Morning*

The place was quiet except for the buzz of the refrigerator and little thumps and slight creaking from the wind blowing on the door in Reggy's room. Phantom had covered himself from head to toe in his blanket. Reggy, however, had dropped his blanket and was drooling with his arm dangling off the side of his bed.

The door slowly creaked open and the light from the other room shone on him. He opened his eye and glared at the door somehow thinking that it will shut itself. He then felt something wet on his hand. He looked down and saw a black cat with black cat with a little scar on its cheek and white stripes on its back. He put up his hand to pet it but it then ran away. Reggy frowned but shrugged it off and got up from bed. He left the room and entered the sunlit living room. He stood there and rubbed his eyes before walking towards the kitchen.

There was a sound of pots and pans being thrown around. Reggy proceeded with caution and once he entered he found Uncle Ken searching for something in one of the drawers.

Reggy: Uncle Ken?

Ken: Reggy!

He then quickly packed all the pots and pans before closing the drawer. "Um...good morning..." Ken greeted with a nervous smile. "Ok...what were you looking for?" Reggy asked, walking over to the drawer.

Ken: *Blocks Reggy's path* Nothing! I mean..it's nothing to worry about.

Reggy: You know, I can help you look for...whatever it is that you're looking for.

Ken: I-It's fine...I realised that I don't need it any more.

"Okay if you say so...I'm going to be in the bathroom" Reggy left and went to the bathroom which was just across the hall. Ken sighed and rested against the counter. "You know...he's going to find out sooner or later.." Vortex said, entering the kitchen from the other side.

Ken: I know, I know...I'm just afraid of how he'll handle it.

Vortex: Oh come on Kennedy..he should be able to handle it!

The kitchen was silent for a while. Ken thinking about what he should say or do.

"I think you should tell him." Ken and Vortex looked in the direction of the voice which came from the far corner of the Kitchen and saw Phantom standing there with his arms folded. "Phantom...how long have you been there?" Ken asked, a little surprised by his presence.

Phantom: Long enough to see and hear everything that went on in here.

Phantom walked over to the cupboard and tapped it with the back of his hand. "What did you put in here anyway?" Phantom asked, looking back at Ken.

Ken: It's a flash drive

Phantom: What's in it?

Ken: *sadly looks away* It's...

Vortex: There's a message from Reggy's parents.

Phantom: Ok...but why won't you let him hear it?

Ken: It's actually a video and it was directed to me.

Phantom: Even so, I think he deserves to watch it.

Ken: Well you see...

The room went quiet. Ken looked down at the ground sadly looking for something to say. He felt a hand on his shoulder and found it to be Vortex. Ken let out a sigh before looking over at Phantom.

Ken: Might as well tell you the whole story...

*Somewhere in an underground bunker*

Dr Saber was walking down a dark corridor. A smile was on his face. He was in a good mood for some reason. He had just received word from a team of Saberclaws that they had captured a rather skilled mobian somewhere in the city. A Sabernaught had recorded the fight this creature had put up and Saber requested for her to be restrained. He reached a door and entered into a room which had a large sheet of glass in front of him and another door on the left. A bot appeared on the control panel on the window sill.

bot: Good morning Dr.

Dr Saber: yes yes...good morning..where's our little mobian?

Bot: Currently in the interrogation chamber *points at the door on Saber's left*

Dr Saber: let me have a look...

The bot bowed and pressed a yellow button. The glass buzzed and allowed him to see through. Inside was a black fox with huge fennec fox ears. The fox had long waist-length white hair with ruffled bangs and wearing a black tank top with a white skull symbol on the front and camouflage pants. She was tied to a chair and had her head hung low under a single bare lightbulb. "Where did you find her?" Saber asked curiously.

Bot: In the city.

Dr Saber eyed the bot, an annoyed expression showing on his face.

Dr Saber: I meant where in the city?

Bot: Well database says that she had broken into one of your factories and stole two power cells from two Sabernaughts. The Saberclaws managed to subdue her and brought her here as you requested.

Saber walked over to the door and opened it. "I want you to record this" Saber ordered as he entered the room and closed the door behind him. The bot bowed lightly and pressed the red "Rec" button.

The fox's ear perked up slightly once the door was shut. She heard every step that Saber made with his black boots. He stood in front of her with his hands behind his back.

"So, I heard you infiltrated one of my factories," Saber began

His listener didn't respond but just shuffled her feet a little.

"Tell me...What's your name?" Saber asked and bent down to be level with her face.

The fox slowly lifted her head and glared at her interrogator, who had a forced smile on his face. "I don't have to tell you my name," She replied coldly. Saber stood straight up and dropped his smile.

"How did you get to my Sabernaughts?" Saber asked.

"Sabernaughts? That's what you call them?" She snickered.

Saber's eye twitched from her comment.

"Yes...that's what they're called," Saber replied, holding back his anger and forming a fist behind his back. "It's pretty impressive, you being able to get into the factory and even get not one but two power cells from my Saber..."

"Look. If you captured me just to praise me for my work and hopefully get an autograph, you're wasting your time," The fox interrupted and leaned back in her chair. Saber dug his fingers into his palm and resisted the urge to knock her from the chair.

"Fine...straight to business," Saber drew in some air before exhaling. "I have a job for someone with your skill. I need to get something from a gang in the outskirts of the city...a manuscript," Saber said.

"Oh...and what is this manuscript for?" She asked, her eyes searching for a weapon in the room.

"Something I've been researching for my own personal benefit. but if you get it for me I'll let you join me on my mission." Saber said and extended his hand to her. She appeared to be in thought and the above light bulb started swinging a little and then it stopped immediately

"Well..." The bulb then swung from its cord and broke against Sabers head, plunging them into darkness. "You little!" Saber staggered back and hit the wall. The chair fell over and the rope came loose and levitated towards Saber and tied him up. "Sorry, I don't work for people who just tie me up," Her voice sounded in the darkness and the door swung open.

"Get back here!" Saber demanded as he bolted after her but she had already disappeared. He growled and smacked the bot upside the head. "You were supposed to lock the door," Saber growled. "My apologies, should I dispatch the Saberclaws?" The bot asked.

"No...let her go. We'll meet here again really soon" Saber said and pulled out a tracker which had a green dot moving away from where he was. "Let's just continue with the rest of the operation. Are the Sabernaughts in place?"

"Yes. They are currently approaching the hedgehog's hideout. Estimated time 30 minutes," The bot reported. "Good. We will begin on their immediate arrival" Saber said as he rubbed some blood from the side of his head.

* * *

**Alright I'm done with this chapter. I'll try and go for the next one but it's probably going to be shorter seeing that I'm having trouble with a longer chapter so yeah. Until next time**


End file.
